Darkened persona
by sheepie-kun
Summary: demonstuck homestuck au in which we follow Sollux as he struggles to survive on the streets of derse
1. Chapter 1

Sollux had curled up in the tightest ball he could, his hand was clutched to his side which appeared to be gushing with blood; He winced as his body coursed with persistent and painful spasms. Why had he gone and ran such a stupid risk, he asked himself. He didn't even know if they had survived, or if he would survive for that matter.

Pursuing footsteps caused his breathing to cease for an agonisingly long period of time but eventually the echoing sound moved further away so that he could take in a much needed gasp of air.

He let himself relax a little, just enough to lighten his mood from the incessant fear and anger that had suffocated him for far too long. With his less anguished mood he began to wonder about his companions' situation and whether or not he would get a chance to meet up with them again. It was unlikely that he would but he found it easier to console him-self by trying to convince his cynical mind that they would meet up sooner rather than later.

Sollux eventually found himself slipping into an unrestful stupor that could barely be counted as sleep; he accepted the warm, dark invitation and released himself from consciousness. Pure exhaustion eventually held him in the deep sleep for much longer than he would have liked, when he eventually woke a paled shaft of light was upon him and his limbs were stiff and reluctant to move. Sollux cursed his weakness and tried to move, he was able to stand up but only just. His side was caked with thick dried blood that cracked and sent shooting spears of pain down his entire form. He attempted to ignore this but found it almost impossible. Bearing the pain as best he could he hobbled out of the alley he had ran into the night before and was practically blinded by the sun's intensity, it must have been at least midday.

Derse was never exactly pretty and today was no exception, very few people were roaming the streets and from what he could see no demons for the time being. He pulled up his hood to hide his rounded ears and zipped the jacket up so that his blood caked shirt was not visible to the general public. He then walked as if he was on the streets of prospit and made his way down the road until he caught sight of a familiar face.


	2. Chapter 2

Sollux had no time to react as he was grabbed from behind and was knocked cold in almost no time at all. Eridan smiled spitefully, showing his razor sharp teeth in the process,

"What a disappointment, he was supposed to be a good hunter. I expected more of a fight", he said,

Feferi scowled with contempt, "he's practically one of us so don't go getting any smart ideas to kill him before his time" She snapped.

Eridan replied with a low snarling growl that, although had no true effect on her, stopped her from arguing her point further. There was no real point in trying to overpower him verbally once he had his mind set on something, it would just become a head ache. Besides Sollux's situation was different and it was to be expected that they could become on edge with a ticking time bomb slung over a shoulder.

They made their way back to their hotel room with Sollux's limp body in tow. When they got up to their second floor room they laid him out on the bed and tied him up, so they could avoid a fight as soon as he woke up. They did not have to wait long before Sollux regained consciousness.

"It's about time," Eridan said with an air of over dosed confidence; he leaned close to Sollux's face and bared his purple hued fangs in a boasting fashion. If it wasn't for his now slowly throbbing wound, Sollux would have attempted to lunge at him. Eridan noticed this and his face contorted into a smirk of pure triumph, he had not known he was badly injured beforehand.

"So who did it; Hunter, demon, or both?" When no answer was given, Eridan went to grab him but his hand was stopped by a temporarily forgotten third party. He let out a warning growl but she stood strong, meeting his gaze with as much, maybe more, determination and strength than Eridan held in his dark pitted eyes.

"We aren't to hurt him, he's in enough pain as it is," she said in a calm but commanding tone. A much more effective way of handling the volatile demon, compared to her initial attempts at reasoning with him.

"I don't understand why we can't kill him now," he snarled dropping his hand from feferi's now loose grip, "he's just a liability wounded and we wouldn't be killed ourselves with an excuse of blood loss to explain his death."

Feferi hated his way of thinking like this and attempted to ignore his logic on the weakness front, it was true that with extra baggage, that might as well be handicapped, they would be at a serious disadvantage if someone were to attack. But it was worth it, they needed information and he was the one to give it. They couldn't have him dying on them at any rate; she thought to herself. She was tired but her fatigue could be ignored a little longer if it meant keeping their only source of information.

"Right lets at least get him cleaned up," she said eventually.

"Wow yeah and then kill me great job there, you must be the brains of the operation," Sollux said with the same sarcastic and sick of everyone's crap tone he used on "idiots like these two shining examples". Eridan went to reply but was cut short by Feferi with a swift kick to his shin and a look that would take down an army. She then proceeded to untie Sollux so that it was easier to clean him up.

"I am going to trust you will be a good little hunter and stay still so we can sort this out," she said, "and then we can have a little chat about your friends ok." She then undid his hoodie and peeled off his top half of clothing, the wound was a lot worse than she had expected. Dirt had mingled with the blood and set in a hard and crusty shell over, what she supposed was, a deep gash in his side. Sollux winced as she began to inspect the wound with nimble and experienced hands; he cursed his bad luck at being caught but was, at the very best, glad he was caught by a team with inclusive of a demon with healing powers.

Ignoring the mess of his wound, Feferi held her hands over his side and closed her eyes; a green light flared and died in an instance as she healed the wound with little strain, surprising considering her sleep deprived state. Sollux sat up and found the pain receding at a gentle pace as his muscle and skin stitched itself back together with precision. He was eventually left with a mark outlining where the normally grievous wound had been. He looked at her and gave silent thanks which she received with a grim smile and what he suspected was a spark of pity in her eyes. He wrote it off as a trick of the light and went to stand up. His attempt was stunted when Eridan pushed him back to a sitting position on the bed,

"Where the fuck- do, you think you're going Captor," he snarled. His quick- tempered gaze was met with a bored stare. Sollux was done with this idiots bull shit and was going to remove himself from the situation as quickly as possible.

"What does it look like genius, I'm standing up, I've been in the same position for most of the night and to top it off I have three hours until I have to start running again." His answer was met with a pair of puzzled looks in his direction, Eridan's confusion quickly snapped back to anger.

"You really think we're going to let you go," he sneered through his puzzled rage, once again Sollux just looked on with the same bored expression,

"Make that five minutes," he said with no hint of a smile on his face, it was going to be a long day he could tell. Where his friends were he did not know but they had sent out the text which had caused his sylladex to go off, luckily it was only on vibrate. He only had a small shred of worry that it was not them or that it was a signal to give in, the best he could do was hope and be as annoying as he could, not like it's hard for him to annoy the living crap out of everyone including himself.

֭ SourceURL:file:/C:\Users\maisie\Documents\writing\Darkened%

Sollux had no time to react as he was grabbed from behind and was knocked cold in almost no time at all. Eridan smiled spitefully, showing his razor sharp teeth in the process,

"What a disappointment, he was supposed to be a good hunter. I expected more of a fight", he said,

Feferi scowled with contempt, "he's practically one of us so don't go getting any smart ideas to kill him before his time" She snapped.

Eridan replied with a low snarling growl that, although had no true effect on her, stopped her from arguing her point further. There was no real point in trying to overpower him verbally once he had his mind set on something, it would just become a head ache. Besides Sollux's situation was different and it was to be expected that they could become on edge with a ticking time bomb slung over a shoulder.

They made their way back to their hotel room with Sollux's limp body in tow. When they got up to their second floor room they laid him out on the bed and tied him up, so they could avoid a fight as soon as he woke up. They did not have to wait long before Sollux regained consciousness.

"It's about time," Eridan said with an air of over dosed confidence; he leaned close to Sollux's face and bared his purple hued fangs in a boasting fashion. If it wasn't for his now slowly throbbing wound, Sollux would have attempted to lunge at him. Eridan noticed this and his face contorted into a smirk of pure triumph, he had not known he was badly injured beforehand.

"So who did it; Hunter, demon, or both?" When no answer was given, Eridan went to grab him but his hand was stopped by a temporarily forgotten third party. He let out a warning growl but she stood strong, meeting his gaze with as much, maybe more, determination and strength than Eridan held in his dark pitted eyes.

"We aren't to hurt him, he's in enough pain as it is," she said in a calm but commanding tone. A much more effective way of handling the volatile demon, compared to her initial attempts at reasoning with him.

"I don't understand why we can't kill him now," he snarled dropping his hand from feferi's now loose grip, "he's just a liability wounded and we wouldn't be killed ourselves with an excuse of blood loss to explain his death."

Feferi hated his way of thinking like this and attempted to ignore his logic on the weakness front, it was true that with extra baggage, that might as well be handicapped, they would be at a serious disadvantage if someone were to attack. But it was worth it, they needed information and he was the one to give it. They couldn't have him dying on them at any rate; she thought to herself. She was tired but her fatigue could be ignored a little longer if it meant keeping their only source of information.

"Right lets at least get him cleaned up," she said eventually.

"Wow yeah and then kill me great job there, you must be the brains of the operation," Sollux said with the same sarcastic and sick of everyone's crap tone he used on "idiots like these two shining examples". Eridan went to reply but was cut short by Feferi with a swift kick to his shin and a look that would take down an army. She then proceeded to untie Sollux so that it was easier to clean him up.

"I am going to trust you will be a good little hunter and stay still so we can sort this out," she said, "and then we can have a little chat about your friends ok." She then undid his hoodie and peeled off his top half of clothing, the wound was a lot worse than she had expected. Dirt had mingled with the blood and set in a hard and crusty shell over, what she supposed was, a deep gash in his side. Sollux winced as she began to inspect the wound with nimble and experienced hands; he cursed his bad luck at being caught but was, at the very best, glad he was caught by a team with inclusive of a demon with healing powers.

Ignoring the mess of his wound, Feferi held her hands over his side and closed her eyes; a green light flared and died in an instance as she healed the wound with little strain, surprising considering her sleep deprived state. Sollux sat up and found the pain receding at a gentle pace as his muscle and skin stitched itself back together with precision. He was eventually left with a mark outlining where the normally grievous wound had been. He looked at her and gave silent thanks which she received with a grim smile and what he suspected was a spark of pity in her eyes. He wrote it off as a trick of the light and went to stand up. His attempt was stunted when Eridan pushed him back to a sitting position on the bed,

"Where the fuck- do, you think you're going Captor," he snarled. His quick- tempered gaze was met with a bored stare. Sollux was done with this idiots bull shit and was going to remove himself from the situation as quickly as possible.

"What does it look like genius, I'm standing up, I've been in the same position for most of the night and to top it off I have three hours until I have to start running again." His answer was met with a pair of puzzled looks in his direction, Eridan's confusion quickly snapped back to anger.

"You really think we're going to let you go," he sneered through his puzzled rage, once again Sollux just looked on with the same bored expression,

"Make that five minutes," he said with no hint of a smile on his face, it was going to be a long day he could tell. Where his friends were he did not know but they had sent out the text which had caused his sylladex to go off, luckily it was only on vibrate. He only had a small shred of worry that it was not them or that it was a signal to give in, the best he could do was hope and be as annoying as he could, not like it's hard for him to annoy the living crap out of everyone including himself.


End file.
